<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Chip Cookies by Burning_Nebula12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679358">Chocolate Chip Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12'>Burning_Nebula12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with sort of happy ending, One Shot, chocolate chip cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, I’ll allow you to have a treat of your choice since you did so well on his midterms. So, what do you want?”<br/>The two boys looked at each other and giggled, making an unspoken agreement.<br/>“I want chocolate chip cookies!”<br/>The man smiled. “I knew you would say that.”<br/>~~~<br/>Ikeda recalls the sweet memories of his childhood with the Asanos and wished he could have been happy like that all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Gakuhou &amp; Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou &amp; Ikeda Rikuto, Asano Gakushuu &amp; Ikeda Rikuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Chip Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's just pretend that Gakushuu's favorite treat is chocolate chip cookies, for the sake of the plot.</p><p>I wrote this instead of studying because I feel like I'm going to fail midterms anyways, and at least I can share my pain with my boys. It may be a bit confusing because I sorta rushed.</p><p>Anyways, it starts out in the time when Ikeda is studying at Gakuhou's cram school. To make my life a little easier, Gakushuu (in the first part) is young, but old enough to walk and use complex language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ikeda Rikuto was happy.</p><p>Thanks to the guidance of his mentor and encouragement from his friends at the cram school, he was able to pass the midterm exam with flying colors. He was so proud of himself for being able to get a score that he hasn’t gotten in a long time.</p><p>So when he came home, he puffed out his cheat and burst into the house. Both his parents looked up from their work.</p><p>Slamming the report card on the table, he smiled as they stared at him, not sure what to make out of their son. His father hesitantly reached out and grabbed the envelope from in front of Rikuto, watching his face carefully, as if he expected that smile to drop from his face at any moment now. But, Rikuto kept grinning at them, waiting to see their reaction to his grades…</p><p>And the reaction was so priceless, he couldn’t resist but to take a quick photo.</p><p>Before his parents could question if the scores were a fraud, Rikuto had already grabbed the precious proof of his victory and dashed out the front door again; he went out the yard, out the street, out the neighborhood, knowing that there was more people he needed to impress. He past the familiar flower shop as he waved to the happy shopkeeper inside.</p><p>Finally, he made it to the front of a pristine white house. The house itself was nothing special; an average house in an average neighborhood. But that didn’t matter, because the people who lived inside were the ones Rikuto wanted.</p><p>The door swung open as he approached, and a blur dashed out and tackled the boy’s legs.</p><p>“Hi Rikkun!!!” Gakushuu yelled, smiling wide as he looked up to the older boy.</p><p>“Hey Gakushuu!” Rikuto said, ruffling the small boy’s hair.</p><p>A man stood in the door way. “Gakushuu, that’s an improper greeting, especially to someone older than you.”</p><p>“Sorry Da-Father!” Gakushuu said quickly. He got up and brushed himself off before looking at Ikeda like he wanted to brush the dust off him too. Then deciding not to, Gakushuu cleared his throat and stood up straight.</p><p>“Good evening, Ikeda-san,” he said with a small, polite bow. Gakuhou smiled behind him, satisfied.</p><p>“Now come on!” Gakushuu said, dragging Rikuto into the house.</p><p>The house was spotless and incredibly neat, as usual, but Ikeda noticed a few things had moved since he last came.</p><p>Gakuhou sat down at the dining table, eying the paper Rikuto still held. It was a little wrinkled from when he fell, but he hoped that his sensei would not mind.</p><p>Placing in down and sliding in over, he was anxious to see what he thought.</p><p>Gakuhou’s eyes did not widen in shock, nor did he show any signs that he was surprised at all. He just looked at him like how one would expect a proud parent to look at their child like.</p><p>Gakushuu, on the other hand, gasped very audibly, which caused a small giggle to escape from Ikeda.</p><p>“You did it! You passed the test, Rikkun! I knew it, I knew it!” Gakushuu looked over at his father like he expected something. Gakuhou sighed.</p><p>Ikeda was confused for a moment, until Gakuhou spoke to him.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll allow you to have a treat of your choice since you did so well on his midterms. So, what do you want?”</p><p>The two boys looked at each other and giggled, making an unspoken agreement.</p><p>“I want chocolate chip cookies!”</p><p>The man smiled. “I knew you would say that.”</p><p>***</p><p>After an hour of making a mess in the Asano kitchen, Gakushuu watched the cookies as they baked in the oven.</p><p>He stared so intently at the cookies; Rikuto left him to do his own things.</p><p>Going into Gakuhou’s home office, he looked around at the neat, yet incredibly large stacks of paper surrounding the desk, at which the man sat. Looking up from his work, he took off his glasses and stood up.</p><p>“Do you need something? Did Gakushuu burn the house down yet?”</p><p>Ikeda shook his head and chuckled. “No, not yet. I just wanted to say thank you for always helping me. I couldn’t have passed without you.”</p><p>Gakuhou smiled softly.</p><p>“It is my job.”</p><p>Rikuto looked at the man for a second.</p><p>“Not only for that too. Thank you for always welcoming me like family.”</p><p>“Well, Gakushuu already sees you like an older brother anyways, so it’s not a bother at all.” Gakuhou passed to rephrase the last part of what he said. “You’re not a bother in any way”</p><p>He liked the ring of those words.</p><p>Before they could exchange any more words, Gakushuu voice rang out.</p><p>“They’re done! They’re done! Um, how do turn it off?”</p><p>***</p><p>“That was so good,” Rikuto said, patting his stomach. “Chocolate chip cookies are the best…”</p><p>Gakushuu beamed. “I know, right? We used the super sweet chocolate chips because we know you don’t like bitter stuff!”</p><p>“Don’t stand up in the chair, Gakushuu.”</p><p>“Sorry Da-I mean-Father!” He sat down.</p><p>“Anyways!” Gakushuu continued. “I want to play with Rikkun now! Can we play basketball?”</p><p>Gakuhou cleared his throat to get their attention. “I think “Rikkun” needs to get home now. It’s getting late.”</p><p>“You’re right!” Ikeda said, standing up. “Sorry Shuu, I have to go.”</p><p>“Awww…Fine…”</p><p>Rikuto smiled, not knowing of the hardships in the future.</p><p>*Time skip to after Ikeda graduates from the cram school*</p><p>Walking home, he felt a little lonely knowing that he no longer got to see his friends and favorite teacher every day, but he still had the confident spring in his step from the lessons he learned. Life became harder the older he grew, but he would always remind himself that when he grows up, he would be able to help the lives of kids his age now a bit easier.</p><p>Passing by his favorite park as a kid, he heard the voice of a young elementary schooler.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Gakushuu!”</p><p>Looking into the park, his eyes met sparkling violet.</p><p>“Rikkun!” Gakushuu ran over. “Hi Rik-“He stopped.</p><p>“Greeting, Ikeda-san!”</p><p>“Hi Shuu,” he said, patting the boy. “Who was that before?”</p><p>“Oh, that was Ren. He’s a friend at school.”</p><p>“I see.” Backtracking, Rikuto realized something. “Hey Gakushuu, I wonder- why don’t you have him call you Shuu, like I do? Since you’re best friends and all, a nickname might be just what you need to strengthen your friendship.”</p><p>Gakushuu stared at the older boy before saying, “Well, he did try to call me that actually, but I told him not to.”</p><p>“Why not? It’s a cute nickname.”</p><p>The strawberry-blonde shook his head. “But, I wanted you to be the only one to call me that.”</p><p>Ikeda felt his chest swell with emotion. He couldn’t say anything, in case he burst out into tears of joy, so he just smiled at the younger instead.</p><p>“By the way,” Gakushuu said, digging through his backpack. He pulled out a plastic bag full of Ikeda’s favorite cookies. “Daddy-erm-<em>Father</em> made cookies.”</p><p>Ikeda took the bag in awe. “How did he know you would see me today?”</p><p>The boy shrugged. “He said he had a feeling.”</p><p>*Another time skip because I’m lazy and rushing to finish*</p><p>It got harder from there.</p><p>As they grew older, the bullies got bolder just the same. They went from innocent-acting children to full-on delinquents, picking on the weak.</p><p>Rikuto was not weak, at least in his opinion. He had his kindness and compassion, which was far better than what the bullies had.</p><p>But, still, he knew that one day that it may become too much.</p><p>Rikuto made his own cookies now, since the sweet chocolate and soft dough were always an escape from his hard reality; a reminder that the Asano’s love will always comfort him through the smooth taste of sugar.</p><p>Even so, they were not enough.</p><p>***</p><p>Opening his eyes, Ikeda sighed at the memories as he floated aimlessly across the space.</p><p>The place he decided to escape to; a place where he chose to come.</p><p>There was no bullies to reach him, but there was also no father and child to bake cookies with him.</p><p>From the sky, or wherever he was, he watched Gakushuu grow up, watched how Gakushuu endured the different, yet as equally daunting, tasks of his life. He admired how Gakushuu never gave up, like the coward Rikuto was that day.</p><p>The coward that fled because he couldn’t be happy and sweet like those cookies.</p><p>The Asanos hasn’t baked them since Ikeda left their lives.</p><p>He was sad, for he knew that Gakushuu loved the small treats, but the boy refused to face the once happy memories that came along with the nostalgic taste.</p><p>
  <em>They haven’t moved on, have they?</em>
</p><p>Although he was glad that Gakushuu and Gakuhou mended their relationship, no matter how much Gakushuu tried to hide it, the now-high schooler couldn’t trick Rikuto, and neither could his father; Ikeda saw the picture on the man’s desk.</p><p>
  <em>Since Gakuhou is no longer a principal, he has a lot of free time now. I wonder what he’s doing right now?</em>
</p><p>That’s when he smelled a very familiar scent.</p><p>
  <em>No way!</em>
</p><p>He willed himself to see the Asano family kitchen through his ghostly eyes.</p><p>
  <em>They… Did they…?</em>
</p><p>A tear rolled down his cheek as he processed the scene before him.</p><p>“Fath-Dad! Don’t set the oven while mixing with the other hand! What if you mis-set the heat and burn this place down?”</p><p>“Ahaha, okay, sorry Gakushuu.”</p><p>Rikuto smiled, noting how their silliness as just the same as back then.</p><p>He saw the bag of chocolate chips on the counter; the bag labeled “Semi-sweet chocolate chips”.</p><p>They would never be 100% sweet, but the bitter taste will always remind them that even if you can’t be happy all the time, the moments you live all count, no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments and leave a kudos if you liked it. It seems a bit rushed, so I might have to rewrite it later... </p><p>One more thing because I am curious; in this fic, Ikeda and Gakushuu loved chocolate chip cookies, so I want to know: what's your favorite cookie? Respond in comments please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>